Trident of Poseidon
The Trident of Poseidon is a golden weapon endowed with the energies of Poseidon, Olympian god of the sea. When Zeus, in preparation for his battle against Cronus and the Titans of Myth, freed the giants, Cyclops' and Hecatocheiroi from Tartarus, the Cyclops' forged weapons for the gods to use in the coming battle. For Poseidon, the cyclops' forged a trident of pure gold and later imbued it with the power of the seas following the gods' victory. History After Triton's second defeat at Aquaman's hands, Poseidon grew annoyed with his son's careless attitude and berated him in an attempt to make him realize his divine potential. However, the beration only served to anger Triton, who grabbed Poseidon's Trident stabbed him in the back, seemingly killing the Olympian and absorbing his powers as the new god of the seas. Triton then proceeded to exact his revenge upon Aquaman, forcing the goddess Nuliajuk to mutate an aquatic dragon to enormous size and lying siege to Atlantis. Aquaman and an army of sea creatures arrived to confront Triton but the godling easily defeated the hero while the dragon destroyed the machination that kept Atlantis floating and submerged it beneath the waves again. Forming a plan, Aquaman goaded Triton into killing him, after which, in Tartarus, he saved Poseidon from Hades and the two returned to the living to face Triton. As Poseidon took back his power, Aquaman defeated Triton yet again before Poseidon killed Triton himself. He then gave his Trident to Aquaman, acknowledging him as his champion before leaving to mourn his son's actions. Aware of the trident's seductive influence, Aquaman secured the weapon until the Imperiex War, when he was forced to use its power and seemed to vanish along with the rest of Atlantis in the aftermath. With the guidance of Aquaman's protege Tempest, Wonder Woman tracked the trident to the other-dimensional land of Skartaris and discovered that the trident had been used by the evil Queen Clea to seize control of that realm. Reclaiming the trident after a pitched battle, Wonder Woman used it to disrupt the Trinity Virus that threatened to devolve the entirety of Skartaris and returned to Earth. Involvement *Players can wield a replica of the trident through obtaining the Greco-Roman Trident Staff weapon style. *The Trident of Poseidon appears as a captured artifact within the Nexus of Reality. Due to its presence, Damage buff pools will appear on the floor during the final battle that will provide damage buff if a player or NPC stands within them. *It appears in Atlantis (Episode). **In Atlantis: Royal Palace, it is captured by Corum Rath along with Aquaman as his allies are forced to flee. **In Atlantis: The Silent School, players along with Aqualad and King Shark recover it from The Faceless One. **In Atlantis: Crown of Thorns, when Mera and her allies rescued the wounded Aquaman, the trident is used to aid his recovery. **In Atlantis: The Throne, Aquaman throws the trident at Corum Rath, who seemingly destroys it. However, when the assembled allies finally defeat Corum Rath, Aquaman conjures a trident out of seawater and smites the usurper, destroying his last stand, and the trident comes together anew in its golden form. Heroes *Aquaman calls the trident forth to do battle against Martian Manhunter and the New Hero when the pair enter Atlantis to stop the kingdom's attack on Metropolis. Gallery File:Aquaman3.png File:TridentofPoseidonMob.png File:Hellstorm dc universe online by comix fan-d4upde8.jpg Mera (Trident).jpg|Queen Mera wielding the Trident Trivia *Following their freedom from slavery by Athena, Poseidon used the trident to part the seas and allow the Amazons of Themyscira to travel to their new island home. See also * Aquaman Category:Kingdom of Atlantis Category:Mobs Category:Aquaman Category:Olympian Category:Water powers Category:Magic